Typical medical support surfaces such as hospital beds comprise a frame, mattress, head board, foot board, and side rails. In certain examples, gaps may exist between the mattress and adjacent components such as the side rails, head board or foot board. In addition, gaps may exist between the side rails, or within the supports that couple the side rails to the frame. The Federal Drug Administration has identified specific zones between components of beds that pose specific risks to patients. See “Hospital Bed System Dimensional and Assessment Guidance to Reduce Entrapment—Guidance for Industry and FDA Staff” issued on Mar. 10, 2006, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
These gaps can pose a risk to a patient supported by the bed because the patient can become entrapped in the gaps. It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system of occluding the gaps from the patient to reduce the likelihood that the patient will become entrapped. However, it is also desirable to provide access for the caregiver to the patient, in case the caregiver needs to assist the patient. Furthermore, it is desirable to allow the patient to enter or exit the bed when desired. Therefore, it is desirable that a method and system of occluding the gaps not restrict access to the patient.